


Self-Indulgent Snuggles

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, snuggle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 7: Free DaySnuggle Fics are good and every ship needs like twenty of them.





	Self-Indulgent Snuggles

Returning home after a long time away always resulted it one or two things happening, one Cloud enjoyed far more than the other.

Today, he was returning from over two weeks away from Edge and he was sure he knew what he was going to see when he opened the door to his home. He was proven right when Rosso immediately took a hold of him and proceeded to drag him into the apartment, forcing him back onto his bed before dropping onto him.

He looked down at her, watching her shift in an attempt to find a comfortable position. She was wearing one of his turtlenecks, the fabric large and draping off her frame, and little else besides that. 

She slumped over him completely once she was comfortable enough, a warm, heavy weight that pressed him into the mattress and wouldn’t allow him to move. Her arms were wound tightly around his waist, clinging to him as she pressed her face into his stomach and released a  deep breath, tension bleeding from her form.

“Hi,” he greeted once she was settled, getting a soft huff in response. “Rough week?”

“I am tired,” she groaned, the words muffled against his dust-stained clothing. She hadn’t let him change yet and it was very likely that she wouldn’t until long after her nap/exhaustion induced coma.

“Anything specific?” It was an old question, one he never expected to get an answer to. But he liked asking anyway, and Rosso often needed a bit of empty conversation to help her actually get to sleep. 

Something he was happy to provide for the other.

“I missed you,” she said, surprising him by answering instead of stating something completely different. She tightened her grip on him, pressing as close to him as she could and burying her face further in his stomach. “I missed this part of sleeping, I was unable to rest without you here.”

He was stunned by her words, shock causing the breath in his chest to hitch as he stared at her. That was new and unexpected, she must have been more exhausted than he thought she had been. 

His chest filled with warmth as he processed her words; that was, nice to hear. He’d missed her too, he was glad to hear that she’d missed him as well, it made his efforts seem a bit more worthwhile.

He leaned back against the pillows behind him, moving to rest his hand against the defined muscles of her back. “Me too,” he said, a warm smile on his face. “You wanna hear about Icicle Inn?”

She hummed softly, already halfway to dozing against him, and he started to speak, detailing his trip to her as her breathing evened out in unconsciousness.


End file.
